Another Boring School Day
by DarkenedGirL
Summary: Well, it's just another boring school day. And Mello gets turned on by matt. Just random crack.


Heavy footsteps could be heard as it echoed through the empty hallway

_Heavy footsteps could be heard as it echoed through the empty hallway. A tear streaked face looked back, while his pace increased with every step. Flinging open the huge doors Mello stumbled forward, only to regain his composure again. The cold wind stung his face, and he could hear distant voices calling him, his footsteps close on his trail. Closing his bloodshot eyes, he screamed. Screamed for them to leave him alone, to just stay where they were and don't bother coming after him, that this wasn't right. That was until he felt a cold, hard hand grip his left arm. Blue eyes flew open. And as soon as they flew open they only went back into the pure darkness, he oh so familiar knew. A heavy set figure picked up the limp and bleeding body. "Damn girlish boy should know well enough know that he shouldn't run away…" The wind howled, and the trees seemed to dance in rhythm with it. The sky was painted a series of colours, and you could faintly see the specks of the night's stars coming out. It was a beautiful evening for most, but the beginning of hell for others._

"Another boring school day and I have nothing to wear…again." Random articles of clothing flew though the air, as Mello desperately tried to find something to wear. "Ugh. I guess this will have to do for now." Looking in his hand he groaned. "But didn't I wear this last week?" Pulling off his current attire, Mello quickly redressed. "Gawd. I'm going to be late." Looking in the mirror, Mello sighed. Tight black leather jeans, red under shirt (wrinkled beyond belief), black jacket, and of course his worn-to-many-times converse, that also consist of black colour. "Gosh, I didn't even get to put on any eyeliner…yet alone brush my hair." Looking around the room he scanned for his eyeliner and hair brush. "Ugh. I'll just finish getting ready at school…" Grabbing his bag, he walked out of his room, down the dreadful stairs, and out his front door. His blonde hair blew in the wind as he walked down the street. School wasn't that far away, but it wasn't that close either.

Hearing the distant ringing of school bells, Mello increased his pace, almost running. The sound of people chatting to one another, and the occasional laughs could be heard as Mello entered the school. Well at least he wasn't late, and look he found a bathroom…joy. Pushing the door open Mello walked in and held his breath, the sight wasn't all too surprising; it was just what it smelled like. It reeked of what smelled like…gym socks. Old nasty, rotting, thrown in the dirt, then the toilet, gym socks. "Don't they pay people to clean this place?" Walking over to the nearest mirror, he took out his brush. Combing it through his long blonde hair. After that was finished, he took out his eyeliner and carefully put it on the bottom of both of his eyelids. As soon as he was finished applying his eyeliner, he gathered up his belongings and headed for registration.

Hah. At least I beat Matt to school today. Looking around the room Mello studied his classmates. They all seemed so happy, laughing with one another, chatting about the latest new or as girls would call it gossip. Tch. They didn't look like they knew what the meaning of hurt, pain, or suffering meant. I mean, look at them. It's always bright faces and smiles, never one frown. Ugh. They must have perfect lives to always be smiling. I mean come o- "Hey Mello." Not tearing his gaze away from his classmates Mihael only replied. "Hmm. I wonder who that could be…" He could see the pout that was forming on his best friends face. "Come on Mello, cant you ever just say a 'good morning, Matt' or at least a 'hi'?" Tearing his gaze away from his so called 'studying' Mello smirked. "Now why on earth would I want to do that?" Oh how much fun it was to torture his best friend. "Because…uh…well I don't really know. But I would really appreciate it if you wo- YEAH I FINNALY BEAT THE FUCKING LEVEL!" Gosh he actually brought that annoying contraction to school? Oh great now every one is looking… "Matt, why the hell did you bring your fucking DS to school?" He better have some godamned good reason or im going to kick his ass. "Well, when I was on my way to school I saw a new game store that had just opened, and it was selling brand new games so I went and bought some. Plus, I stopped at the drug store to buy some cigarettes, and I picked you up some chocolate while I was there." Hmm. That's a good enough reason, for me. Chocolate? He picked me up some chocolate? How thoughtful. "That's nice to know. Now where's the chocolate?"

Ugh. This level is harder than the last one…huh wait, Chocolate? Is that all he thinks about, not even a thank you matt, just a "Now where's the chocolate?" "Uh, here. It was the only kind I could find." Matt would always comply with whatever mello said. Even if It mean risking everything. Not like he had anything to risk. It just felt like sometimes, that he meant nothing to his blonde companion. "Uh, thanks. I really needed some this morning." Oh wow, mello actually smiles? And at me. Whoa the world must be ending or something…"Oh, yeah no problem…" Matt looked up at his best friend, smiling whole heartedly. Damn it, mello looks hot today, and o gawd look at how he's eating that chocolate bar…huh what the hell am I thinking. Matt was desperately trying to get impure thoughts about what mello's tongue could do, out of his head. Damn these hormones. Matt knew for a long time that he was infact gay, but of course never told a soul. And well, lately he's been having feelings for his best friend. But just look at those beautiful blue eyes…

Looking up mello smiled at his best friend, only to be met with a secure gaze from his best friend. 'What the hell?' What is matt looking at? Mello shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his tongue flicking out to lick his chocolate. "Uh…um...Matt? Are you ok?" Putting down his chocolate bar, mello waved his hand in front of matt's face, desperate to get his friend back to reality. "Matt?!" Frustrated with trying to get matt's attention, mello stood up and tackled him to the floor. "Earth to fucking matt!" Looking at his best friend, mello sighed when he saw that matt had snapped back into reality. "Huh? Mello? Why are you on top of me?" On top of him what the… Looking down mello saw that instead of tackling matt to the ground, he was now straddling the red head. "I…uh, well you were staring into space like some fucking idiot!" Mello could feel his face growing hot, yet alone his pants were getting tighter. Oh shit! Why the hell am I getting so turned on by having matt under me, looking so cute, and, and what the hell am I thinking! I need to get to the bathroom, hell screw the bathroom, I wanna fucking go home.

Matt watched as mello go off of him, and sprinted out the room. What the hell? Where is he going? Matt got off the ground and dusted himself off. Gawd why does everyone have to stare. Walking casually out the room, matt heard someone say "Heh. Did you see mello, he had a hard on just from straddling matt."

Hard on? What The Fuck?! Mello, had a fucking hard on? Holy shit I got to see this. And from straddling me? Heh. Matt ran down the empty hallways, and caught a glimpse of blonde hair running down the sidewalk. Gawd. How'd he get outside so fast? Flinging open the school's front doors matt ran down the side walk. The wind blew his red hair around and the sun was shining on his face. His goggles bounced up and down on his chest every time he took a step and his boots were making heavy footsteps on the nasty floor.

Where the hell could mello have gone?! Hmmm, think. The park. An ally. His home…His home. Matt sprinted towards mello's home, desperate to see his best friend.

Mello's breath was growing uneven from lack of oxygen. He stopped and was about to take another step when three huge and sturdy men came and circled around him. Damn it! "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here boy's; it's that girlish boy that tried to run away from us last time. O shit this is not happening! I gotta find a way to escape. Damn it! Why did I have to choose to leave my gun home today?! "Heh. Yup boss. We never really did finish with him did we?" Mello looked around in fear; the last time that he got caught by these guy's was a time when he was walking down an alley at oh lets say around 1 or 2 in the morning. They jumped him, thinking he was a girl, stripped him of his clothes, and even though they saw that he was a guy. They fucking rapped him one by one. And when he tried to escape they only knocked him out and left him in the alley with no clothes whatsoever to suffer. Damn it all! "Look at him, wearing leather and all." "He look's delicious…and look he has a fucking hard on!""Yeah….what a little slut…"Mello shuddered when he saw the leader of the group step forward. But gasped at when said man grabbed his crotch. Stepping back mello screamed. "What the fuck do you think your doing?!' He heard them laugh, and gritted his teeth. "I think im about to show you some manners…" Mello stepped forward, and aimed at the man ugly face. That was until matt came running up the sidewalk. "What the hell? Leave mello alone!" Mello watched as the group turned their heads to look at his best friend. "Oh, what do we have here? Is he your boyfriend?" Mello gritted his teeth even more. "He is not my fucking boyfriend, and go the fuck away!" That's when mello saw matt pull out his own gun. What the hell? Matt actually carries around a gun? "Leave him alone or I will fucking shoot you." Mello saw the gang chuckle yet again. "Oh what does your little toy have in it bubbles? Or is it water?" Then a gun shot was sounded throughout the air, followed by a high pitched scream. Whoa. I never knew some one could scream like that… "I told you to leave him the fuck alone." Mello stared at his best friend, like he was a whole new person. "Matt…" Mello watched as the gang members gathered up their leader, and ran down the side walk, disappearing into the cool September evening.

Matt saw as mello fell to the ground…laughing? Sprinting over, matt leaned over his best friend. "Mello? Are you ok?!" Matt saw mello look up and smile at him. "Matt! Ha-ha! Oh gawd matt! You actually shot that mother fucker! Hahaha!" Matt sighed, as he helped his friend up. "Jeeze mello, someone would expect for you to be crying or trembling or something….not laughing." Matt stared at his friend. Gosh. He really did have a hard on and looks as if he was trying to ignore it. "Mello…" He watched as the blonde stopped laughing, only to look at him with a straight face. "What?" Matt couldn't help it anymore. He fell to the floor laughing. "Oh My Fucking Gawd! They were right! Hahahahah! You have a fucking hard on! Holy Shit! That's Hal-""Shut The Fuck Up, Matt." Matt looked at his friends, who was obviously trying so hard not to punch him. Hmm. Play it innocent, matt. "What?" Matt looked at mello with curious eyes. "It's not my fucking fault that you were looking so hot and helpless sitting under me like that…" Mello's eyes widened as he clamped his mouth shut. Hot? Helpless? Under Him? "Whoa Mello, you don't wanna know how gay that soun-"Matt's eyes widened, as he realized that mello was now kissing him on his lips. His fucking lips.

Holy shit! Am I doing what I think im doing! Screw it! This feels so good. Pulling away mello smirked. "It was supposed to sound gay, dumbass." Damn, he looks so cute when he's confused. "M-Mello, did you just fucking….kiss me?" Leaning over mello nibbled at matt's earlobe, getting rewarded with a groan from said read head. "What do you think?" Shit mello just fucking take him home and screw him already! You know that your fucking gay for him, so why not?! "I….I, uh…well, um. Your fucking teasing me cause you know im fucking gay, and that I fucking like you." Like me? Heh, he's fucking gay too? Whoa this is going better than I expected. "Hm. And how do you know that im teasing you. For all you know, I could feel the same way about you." Heh. There's that little confused look again. 3, 2, 1… "You like me, too?" "Yupp." And with that said mello leaned over and placed a passionate kiss on matt's lips.

Groans filled the house, and the uneven speed of panting could be heard.

"NaAh. M-Matt! H-Harder!"

"Gawd. Mello, your so tight!"

"Ma-Matt, im gonna..."

"Me too..."

Mello came in an orgasmic bliss as he screamed Matt name. Matt did the same, only seconds after mello.

The two laid together in the bed, finally coming back to their senses. "Mello, that was, was amazing." Mello leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on matt lips. "Your amazing." Matt blushed at what mello said, but looked at him with a straight face. "M-Mello, this isn't a one time thing right?" Matt leaned back onto the bed, expecting to get a negative response. This was mello that you were talking about. He never liked anyone. Never the less love someone. "Of course not matt! Do you think your some kind of experimental game? I love you too much to do that!" Matt's eyes grew wide upon hearing those words. Love him… Damn it! I lik-Love him too! "Good, cause I love you too Mello." With that said matt placed a passionate kiss upon mello's lips.

"Nite Mello"

"Nite Matt"

They both fell asleep in each others arms, contented that they now had each other.


End file.
